


Hamilton Hunger Games

by PapaJohnLaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Hunger Games, Idk anymore..., NOT MY BBYS, RIP, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaJohnLaurens/pseuds/PapaJohnLaurens
Summary: Basically I put a bunch of characters into the hunger games by using the hunger games simulator.





	1. Game 1

~As the tributes stand on their podiums the horn sounds~ 

Eliza runs away from the Cornucopia 

Martha runs away from the Cornucopia 

Samuel Seabury runs away from the Cornucopia

Ecker, Jemmie, and Theodosia Sr work together to get as many supplies as possible 

Lafayette runs away from the cornucopia (he was probably very graceful)

Angelica, Theo Jr, and Maria work together to get as many supplies as possible 

James R. runs away from the Cornucopia 

George III finds a bag full of explosives (oh this can't be good. He's use those to kill our friends and families)

Hamilton grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia

Peggy runs away from the Cornucopia 

Dolly finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver

John A. runs away from the Cornucopia 

Burr runs away from the Cornucopia (he's running because he can't fight yet, he has to wait for it)

Laurens clutches a first aid kit and runs (Papa John, for all your fathering needs. He's ready to patch you up)

Philip runs away from the Cornucopia 

Lee finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver (wow, I'm surprised he didn't run)

TJeff, Abigail, and George W work together to get as many supplies as possible (it must be nice to have Washington on your side, for now!")

Herc snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag

~Day 1~

Herc goes hunting

Eliza forces Dolly to kill John Adams or Burr. She refuses so Eliza kills her instead (Eliza..... jeez 0-0)

Ecker, George W, James R, and Peggy hunt for other tributes

Lafayette defeats Jemmie in a fight, but spares his life (Lafayette spares you... for now)

Theo Sr sprains her ankle while running from Samual Seabury

Theo Jr, Maria, and Philip hunt for other tributes 

Abigail sees smoke rising from the distance, but decides not to investigate 

Lee constructs a shack

Hamilton, TJeff, and Martha hunt for other tributes (I'm surprised Hamilton is working with Jefferson)

Laurens scares off Angelica (with a big grrrr)

George III receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor (seriously, who is the funny guy giving him explosives!)

~Arena Event~ (oh fun)

The remaining tributes begin to hallucinate 

George III survives 

Theo Jr mistakes Lafayette for a bear and kills him (No! Not Americas favorite fighting Frenchman!)

TJeff survives

James R. Hugs a tracker jacker nest, believing it to be a pillow (I don't know if I should laugh or feel kinda sorry for him)

Herc eats a scorpion, thinking it's a delicate desert (dang, that must have hurt! Poor Choild!)

George W eats a scorpion, thinking it's a delicate desert (we lost our leader. Now he can't be on anyone's side)

Laurens survives

Peggy survives 

Theo Sr survives 

Abigail mistakes Angelica for a bear and kills her (must have been behind her. She's got a lot of brown hair)

Lee and Hamilton decide to jump down the rabbit hole to wonderland, which turns out to be a pit of rocks (Thats how I would die tbh)

Burr survives

Eliza hugs a tracker Jacket nest, believing is to be a pillow 

Jemmie eats a scorpion, thinking it's a delicate desert (not my bby, also, both of Okieriete Onaodowan characters die in the same way)

John A hugs a tracker jacker nest believing it to be a pillow 

Martha survives

Philip hugs a tracker jacker nest believing it to be a pillow (No! Not the bby)

Ecker drowns Maria, who he thought was a shark 

Samual sambury eats a scorpion thinking it is a delectable desert 

~14 canons can be heard~

Dolly  
Lafayette  
James R  
Herc  
George W  
Angelica  
Lee  
Hamilton  
Eliza  
Jemmie  
John Adams  
Philip  
Maria  
Samual Seabury 

~Night 1~  
Martha defeats TJeff in a fight, but spares his life (George must've taught Martha how to fight)

Burr forces Abigail to kill Laurens or Theo Jr. She refuses so Burr kills her instead (Burr doesn't want to wait anymore)

George III begs for Ecker to kill him. He refuses keeping George III alive (King George.... are you ok?)

Theo Sr begs for Peggy to kill her. She refuses keeping Theo Sr Alive. (Peggy's too noice to kill you)

~The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes families~

Peggy decides not to go

Laurens decides not to go

Theo Jr decides not to go

Ecker and TJeff work together to drown Martha (Wow, I didn't expect TJeff to do something like this)

Theo Sr sets off an explosive killing George III and Burr (Theo! Why'd you kill your husband!)

~Day 2~  
Theo Sr discovers a river

Theo Jr thinks about home (I wonder if she knows that her mom killed her Dad)

Peggy kills Ecker for his supplies (I was wrong about Peggy!)

TJeff diverts Laurens attention (TJeff: look it's Hamilton  
Laurens: Where!?! Wait... he's dead!  
TJeff: *already gone*)

~5 Cannon shots can be heard in the distance~

Abigail  
Martha  
George III  
Burr  
Ecker

~Night 2~  
Theo Jr thinks about home

Laurens receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor 

Theo Sr and Peggy threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. (They failed at suicide)

TJeff looked at the night sky

~Day 3~ 

TJeff bashes Laurens head in with a Mace (TJeff! Wth 0-0)

Theo Jr accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it (this kids is why you should stay away from land mines)

~4 cannons can be heard in the distance~

Theo Sr  
Peggy  
Laurens  
Theo Jr 

THE WINNER IS.......

 

TJEFF!  
(Wow, the Man in love with France won. Good job TJeff. Thanks for Bashing Laurens head in with a Mace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed this up. Well, the Magenta wearing Secretary of State somehow won. I wonder want his tactic was. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!


	2. Game 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT HUNGER GAMES HAS ARRIVED! Who will win this time?

~The bloodbath~  
As the tributes stand on their podiums the horn sounds 

Theo Sr grabs a backpack, not realizing it's empty (Rip, at least you have something to carry things with)

TJeff finds a canteen full of water

George III spears George W in the abdomen (they were probably fighting over who was the best George)

Eliza runs away from the Cornucopia

Martha bashes Angelica's head in with a Mace (Nooooo, you killed the bear- I mean Angelica!)

Lafayette, Maria, Samual Seabury, and Dolly share everything they've gathered before running 

Jemmie strangled Theo Jr after engaging in a fist fight (Jemmie, wtf!)

Lee runs away from the Cornucopia (seems reasonable for this character)

Laurens runs away from the Cornucopia

Ecker takes a spear from inside the cornucopia 

Philip runs away from the Cornucopia (probably to get away from Ecker)

James R runs away from the Cornucopia

Herc grabs a jar of fishing bait while John Adams gets fishing gear

Burr runs away from the Cornucopia (is he gonna try the 'wait for it' strategy?)

Hamilton takes a spear from inside the Cornucopia 

Abigail grabs a bag and retreats (at least it's not empty)

Peggy takes a sickle from inside the Cornucopia

~Day 1~

John Adams, TJeff, Ecker, and Lee hunt for other tributes 

Peggy attacks Dolly, but she manages to escape (Peggy showing her true side)

Jemmie, Hamilton, and Abigail start fighting, but Hamilton runs away as Jemmie kills Abigail (Jemmie, I didn't know you had it in you! And Hamilton, are you finally gonna wait for it and fight later?)

Philip bashes James R's head against a rock several times (Philip, is this revenge or something?)

Eliza makes a slingshot 

Burr and Theo Sr work together for the day (Wow, they're ok now. Maybe they'll work together to get Jemmie for killing their choild)

Laurens scares Lafayette off (How?)

Martha tends to Maria R wounds (Mental or Emotional)

Samual kills George III for his supplies (0-0 wut)

Herc is pricked by thorns while picking berries (Aw, my poor bby ;-;)

~6 cannons can be heard in the distance~

George W  
Angelica   
Theo Jr  
Abigail   
James R  
George III

~Night 1~

Burr questioning his Sanity (Same! Jk)

Martha screamed for help (George your wife needs he- oh wait... he was killed by George)

Philip and Maria sleep in shifts (Her husband was revenge enough)

TJeff and Laurens tell stories about themselves to each other (I wonder if they're talking about Hamilton)

Theo Sr stays awake all night

Eliza and Lee hold hands (Lee, getting revenge or something. Moving in on Hammys wife)

Samual Seabury, Hamilton, and Jemmie sleep in shifts (better hope Jemmie doesn't kill you)

Dolly fends Peggy, John Adams, and Herc away from her fire 

Lafayette sets up camp for the night

Ecker receives explosives from an unknown sponsor (Look out Philip)

~Day 2~

Herc tends to Lees wounds (Herc is such a nice guy :3)

Dolly defeats Jemmie in a fight, but spares his life (Jemmie, you lost to your wife)

Laurens chases Maria R (he's probably jealous of her)

Theo Sr receives clean water from an unknown sponsor 

Eliza searches for a water source (*points at Theo Sr* She has water! Fight!)

Philip, TJeff, Ecker, and Hamilton track down and kill Samual Seabury (how did Hamilton work with TJeff and Philip work with Ecker without there being more deaths)

Lafayette injures himself (He needs some milk!)

John A receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor (seems normal enough)

Peggy and Burr split up to search for recourses

Martha makes a slingshot 

~1 Cannon can be heard in the distance~  
Samual Seabury 

~Night 2~

Lafayette, Herc, and Jemmie sleep in shifts 

Burr thinks about home

Hamilton, Theo Sr, and John A sleep in shifts (do you mean shifts as in Hamilton stays up all night. Does that guy ever sleep)

Martha passes out from exhaustion 

TJeff quietly hums (probably what'd I miss)

Lee, Maria, Philip, Eliza, and Ecker sleep in shifts (interesting group of people)

Peggy tends to Laurens wounds (Peggy, you sweet soul)

Dolly tries to treat her infection 

~Day 3~  
Lee is pricked by thorns while picking berries 

Theo Sr diverts John A attention and runs away

Hamilton tries to sleep through the entire day (*le gasp* he is trying to sleep! Tell the people who run the news right away!)

Burr, Jemmie, Eliza, Maria and Philip hunt for other tributes 

Dolly questions her sanity

Peggy spraines her ankle while running away from TJeff (I mean he's tall, but he's not that scary)

Laurens severely injures Herc, but he buys him out of his misery (0-0..... at least he put him out of his misery)

Lafayette practices archery 

Ecker begs for Martha to kill him. She refuses keeping Ecker alive.

~1 Cannon shot can be heard in the distance~

Herc

~Night 3~

TJeff receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor (look out Hamiham)

Peggy starts a fire

Maria tends to Theo Sr's wounds 

Laurens tries to treat his infection

Lafayette looks at the night sky

Martha begs for Ecker to kill her. He refuses keeping Martha alive (The same thing happened earlier, but switched)

Hamilton receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor 

Philip loses sight of where he is

John A sees a fire, but stays hidden (probably Peggy's fire)

Lee sees a fire but stays hidden (he's near by Peggy too)

Eliza tends to Jemmies wounds (Eliza, such a kind soul)

Burr is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth (you could just join Peggy)

Dolly questions her sanity (again?)

~Day 4~

Hamilton goes hunting 

Philip, Laurens, TJeff, and Burr raid Martha's camp while she's hunting (poor Martha)

Ecker scares Maria off 

Lafayette receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor 

Lee forces Dolly to kill Eliza or Theo Sr. She decides to kill Eliza (Lee, wth!)

John A stalks Jemmie (Why.....?)

Peggy sees smoke rising in the distance but decides not to investigate 

~1 Cannon shot can be heard in the distance~

Eliza

~Night 4~

Philip starts a fire

Laurens let's Hamilton into his shelter   
(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Ecker, Jemmie, and Lee start fighting, but Jemmie runs away as Ecker kills Lee (I'm surprised Lee didn't run)

Dolly pushes Maria off a cliff during a knife fight (jeez, rip Maria. She was pushed off a cliff)

TJeff passed out from exhaustion (rip)

John A, Burr, Theo Sr, and Lafayette sleep in shifts

Martha sees a fire but stays hidden 

Peggy passes out from exhaustion (not da bby!)

~Day 5~

Philip makes a slingshot 

Martha makes a wooden spear

Theo Sr explores the arena 

Burr scares Hamilton off (I thought I'd be the other way around)

Laurens forces Peggy to kill TJeff or Ecker. She decides to kill Peggy (Laurens just wants the games to end, and same Peggy)

Jemmie receives clean water from an unknown sponsor 

Dolly receives explosives from an unknown sponsor 

John A receives supplies from an unknown sponsor 

Lafayette explores the arena 

~3 cannons can be heard from the distance~

Lee   
Maria R  
Ecker

~Night 5~

Hamilton throws a knife into Peggy's head (I think I read something where Hamilton stabs Peggy.... but damn Hamilton 0-0)

Philip sets up camp for the night

TJeff tends to his wounds 

Lafayette dies from Hypothermia (nooo, my poor bby!)

Burr receives clean water from an unknown sponsor 

Theo Sr, Laurens, and John Adams cheerfully sing songs together (ok?)

Dolly and Martha tell stories about themselves to each other

Jemmie receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor 

~Day 6~   
Philip, John A, Theo Sr, Jemmie, and TJeff hunt for other tributes 

Hamilton diverts Dollys attention and runs away

Martha, Laurens, and Burr start fighting, but Laurens runs away as Martha kills Burr (Martha I didn't know you had it in you)

~3 cannons can be heard in the distance~

Peggy  
Lafayette   
Burr

~Night 6~

Martha fends Philip, Laurens, and Hamilton away from her fire

TJeff and Jemmie talk about the tributes still alive (I wonder if they were secretly working together)

Theo Sr cries herself to sleep (probably because her family's dead)

Dolly bleeds out to death due To untreated injures (where are the people who tend to wounds when you need em)

John A dies from Hypothermia (rip)

~The feast~

Just to simply put it.... no one went. I didn't know that was possible.

~Day 7~

Laurens practices his archery 

Hamilton fishes

TJeff sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate 

Martha attacks Philip, but he manages to escape 

Jemmie dies from Hypothermia (my bby, noooo! And why is everyone dying from Hypothermia!)

Theo Sr practices her archery 

~3 Cannon shots can be heard in the distance~

Dolly  
John A  
Jemmie

~Night 7~

Theo Sr fends Philip, Laurens, and TJeff away from her fire

Hamilton screams for help

Martha thinks about home

~Day 8~

Theo Sr, Laurens, Martha, and TJeff raid Philips camp while he's hunting

Hamilton searches for firewood 

~No Cannon shots were heard~

Martha passes out from exhaustion 

Theo Sr shoots an arrow at Laurens, but misses and hits TJeff (wow, great aim Theo. Well, at least TJeff won't win again)

Hamilton looses sight of where he is

Philip looks at the night sky

~Day 9~

Martha, Laurens, Theo Sr, and Philip raid Hamiltons camp (Laurens, Philip, why?)

~1 Cannon shot can be heard in the distance~

TJeff

~Night 9~

Hamilton and Theo Sr hold hands (just because your spouses die, doesn't mean you can make a move on each other)

Philip severely injures Martha, but he puts her out of her misery 

Laurens climbs a tree to rest

~Day 10~

Laurens tries to sleep through the entire day (same)

Hamilton kills Theo Sr with a sickle (right after you held hands with her)

Philip unknowing eats toxic berries (I at least hope they tasted good)

~3 cannons can be heard in the distance~

Martha   
Theo Sr  
Philip

~Night 10~

Hamilton strangles Laurens with a rope (0-0)

THE WINNER IS

 

 

HAMILTON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this took a while to write. The first games were short the second games were long! But that ending. Hamilton vs Laurens. Hamilton was brutal. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Peace out!


End file.
